Fondest Memory
by Symbiotic Toxin
Summary: Their love ends not with a whimper, but with a kiss.


"My Lord, a word?" the doctor asked. Zuko was taken by surprise, having let his mind wander. He nodded and started to rise from his seat, having trouble doing so. The doctor offered to assist but was kindly brushed off by Zuko. He grabbed his cane and stood tall before the doctor.

"Let's talk over here." He asked politely, moving to a small corridor. Wondering what was about to transpire, Zuko followed after him, the sound of his cane hitting the tiles echoing all over. Once they stopped, the doctor turned to him and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. The doctor ran his hand through what little hair he had left before speaking. Zuko knew he was nervous; he didn't want to anger the Fire Lord. He put a hand on his shoulder. Realizing it was going to be alright, the doctor sighed once more.

"As you know, she's been having intense pains throughout her entire body. At first I thought it was something that came about after the princesses' birth, but it seems to be beyond that." He took a deep breath and looked at Zuko. He was calm, calmer that anyone in this situation would ever be.

"Is there anything that can be done to ease it?" Zuko asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Whatever is wrong with her is internal, and I don't know where it's coming from. We can't get rid of her pain without treating her, but we can't treat her with knowing what's wrong with her. In her present state, she won't last another hour let alone another day." He bowed suddenly, realizing what he was doing to the Fire Lord.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. There's nothing I can do."

"It's ok. I thank you for taking time to visit her at the palace. I'll compensate you, but for now…" Zuko looked at the door to their bedroom, where she rested. The doctor looked as well, knowing what he meant. Morosely he bowed his head before leaving Zuko by himself.

And he stayed there for quite some time, pondering everything that he was told. He looked at his wrinkled hands, wondering how much time had passed before he realized he had gotten so old.

_It seems like only yesterday I was a young man, journeying all over, marrying her…_ His mind wondered to that bright and beautiful day.

They had two ceremonies; one for the entire country and one with only friends and family. They were officially married at the second ceremony, cementing that moment with her family and his friends. They wore the same outfit they had on when they first kissed as children, in the same pond that they played around. He even had Aang marry them and Sokka as the best man. How time flies.

He didn't want to go in. Going in would admit that he was losing her forever. They had faced incredible obstacles together, gone through many hardships, even brought a child into the world, he couldn't just let it all end. But he knew he had to. So with a heavy heart, Zuko hobbled over to the door of their bedroom. He threw down his can, opened the door, and walked in briskly to a bright light.

The window-door in the room was open, allowing sunshine and a gentle breeze to waft into the room. Their bed was in the center of the room, lavished with pillows and satin blankets. And wrapped in them was Mai, her white hair sprawled out on a pillow as she rested. She looks so peaceful Zuko thought. Walking over to her, Zuko lightly brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, awaking her.

Their eyes met and she gave him a smile. He could see the red in her eyes from the crying she had done. A result of the pain.

"Can you stand?" He asked gently.

"Of course I can, you idiot." Mai replied. Zuko couldn't helped but let out a little chuckle at his wife. Grabbing her hand, he helped her slowly get out of the bed and guided her towards the balcony outside their window-door. The sun was warm and the breeze was cool, feeling wonderful on his skin.

"What did the doctor say?" Mai asked. Zuko stood silent, looking out over the patio. They had a perfect view of the pond from there. Their daughter was there, playing with a few others. _How much she favors her mother_.

"Zuko…" Mai whispered. He looked at her, tears in his eyes. No words were spoken, but she understood exactly what he was couldn't say. She knew what the doctor had told him. And so she silently wept as well, next to her husband. She watched their daughter play alongside him, remembering their childhood.

"Do you remember when we were little? When we used to tease each other?" Mai asked.

"Of course. You used to love pushing me into the pond." Zuko replied. The two held hands as they remembered those days. They looked at each other.

They didn't see each other as old. They saw each other in the fondest memory they shared. Dressed in the outfits they shared their first kiss in, looking down at the pond they played in. The two sat down on the balcony, holding hands still before sharing the same quick peck on the lip that they had long ago, tears streaming down their face. Ending it above where they shared their fondest memories.


End file.
